Arik Soong
Arik Soong was a brilliant doctor of genetics in the 22nd century. He believed that Humanity's abandonment of genetic engineering after the Eugenics Wars was a mistake, and hoped to show that genetically-engineered Humans would not necessarily become tyrants like Khan Noonien Singh. He argued that the source of the problem, in fact, wasn't the technology, but Humanity's own inability to use it wisely. s in 2143 on a planet in the Trialas system]] Soong was the senior medical director at Cold Station 12 in the 2130s. Around 2134, Soong stole a group of Augment embryos, raising them on a planet in the Trialas system. He received equipment and supplies from the Orions to help him retrieve and raise the embryos. However, he was captured about ten years later in 2144 and imprisoned in San Francisco on Earth. In 2154, Dr. Soong was "recruited" by Captain Jonathan Archer of ''Enterprise'' to help capture a group of Augments who had hijacked a Klingon Bird-of-Prey and killed its crew. When Captain Archer arrived at his detainment cell, Dr. Soong demonstrated his genius with papers, most of which were pinned to the walls of his prison, on T-cell research and work toward a five percent increase to Human vision; apparently, he would make such astounding discoveries in genetic engineering only to have them destroyed by the guards. When Enterprise was attacked by Orion Interceptors, the Orions abducted nine of Enterprise's crewmembers, including Commander T'Pol. The crewmembers were taken to Verex III to an Orion processing station where they were auctioned off as slaves. Soong was able to lead the starship to Verex III, where he used an old authorization code so Archer could enter the auction area. He helped Archer in freeing the prisoners by deactivating their neurolytic restraints. During the chaos that followed the escape of the crewmembers, Soong attempted to escape by deactivating a transponder he had implanted on him. He was stopped by Archer. When the Augments came to talk to Enterprise, the Augment Malik took Archer hostage and the rest of the Augments broke into Enterprise's brig and released Soong. He escaped Archer's custody and began his work with the Augments once again. ( ) Soong led the Augments to Cold Station 12, which held about 1,800 Augment embryos. He gave orders to the Augments that the capture of the station and freeing of the embryos was to be done without any killing. Although Soong was considered a father to the Augments, he and Malik, the leader of the Augments, did not see eye-to-eye concerning the use of force. When Malik killed one of the station's personnel to get the codes to open the embryo chamber, Soong was shocked. ( ) Soong's relationship with Malik became increasingly hostile. Malik began to question Soong's leadership. Soong found out that the Augments intended to fire torpedoes loaded with pathogens stolen from Cold Station 12 at a Klingon colony, which they hoped would start a war between the Klingons and Humans. Conversely, Malik was upset to discover that Soong had decided to manipulate the DNA of the embryos to make them less violent. Malik removed Soong from command and had him confined to quarters. Soong left the ship in an escape pod and was retrieved by Enterprise. He helped Archer stop the plot. Malik destroyed his ship with the Augments aboard, and beamed to Enterprise. He attempted to kill Soong, but Archer shot him and saved Soong. Soong was returned to jail to serve out his sentence, and gave up his work with genetics, which had actually been stored for posterity, deciding instead to embark on other studies, this time concentrating on artificial life. ( ) In late 2154, the Klingons encountered a crisis when they attempted to create Klingon augments by using Augment DNA left over from an Augment attack on, and destruction of, the stolen Klingon Bird-of-Prey. A plan to kidnap Soong was abandoned when the Klingons discovered that he was under heavy guard. ( ) Background Arik Soong was played by Brent Spiner, best known for playing Data on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Comments by production staff (and the casting of Spiner) indicated that Arik Soong was intended to be the great-grandfather of Noonien Soong, Data's creator (also played by Spiner). This is supported by Arik Soong's comment about cybernetics, when he said that developing an artificial lifeform "might take a generation or two." While writing his notes, it can be noted that Arik Soong is left-handed, just like his great-grandson, and his android creations. cs:Arik Soong de:Arik Soong es:Arik Soong fr:Arik Soong it:Arik Soong Soong, Arik Soong, Arik